This invention relates to new 1,1,3,3-substituted hydroxyindanes and to processes for preparing them.
It is known that 4,6-diisopropyl-1,1-dimethyl-5-hydroxyindane can be prepared by reacting 2,6-isopropylphenol with isoprene in the presence of an acid catalyst (British Pat. No. 1,199,695). It is also known that 4-hydroxy-indanes can be prepared by a process of molecular rearrangement of chromans with molar quantities of aluminium chloride (U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,929).
These known processes, however, are not generally applicable and can only be used for preparing the special hydroxyindanes mentioned above.